Scaredy Cat
by VictoriouslyGrande
Summary: "Nothing good could come out of Cat going to a college party."  Everyone knew it, but no one could stop it.  Now there's nothing they can do, but to be supportive of the life that has come for the sweet, lovable Cat Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So part of me wrote this because I love the show so much and I love Cat, but a larger part of me wrote this because I was frustrated with the amount of fanfictions I read that have continuity errors or things that just can't happen in real life. That being said I'd love to hear feed back on this. Let me know if there's anything I've done wrong or just any comments you may have about it. Thanks! I hope you like it!**

It was 12:30 on a Friday afternoon. The students of Hollywood Arts High School were enjoying their lunches and practicing their lines, dances, and instruments. Tori Vega noticed her older sister, Trina, sitting with a group of students that she was almost certain did not even like Trina. Rolling her eyes she walked towards the table where her friends Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, and Beck Oliver sat.

"Did anyone actually read for Sikowitz's class?" Tori asked as she sat down.

"No" everyone replied almost in unison, except for Cat who was giggling at her cell phone.

"What's so funny over there, Cat?" Tori questioned.

"Oh, nothing, it's just my friend Billy. He wants me to go to a party tonight" Cat answered excitedly.

"Are you going?" Robbie wondered out loud.

"I don't know yet" Cat replied.

"Wait. Billy, as in that college freshman you met at the beach?" Jade asked concerned. She knew how naive and innocent, almost childlike, Cat could be and she was always afraid that someday an older boy might try to take advantage of adorable little Cat. The idea of Cat going to this party really made Jade worry.

"Mhm" Cat answered with a huge smile on her face.

"You can't go to a college party. There's probably going to be drinking. You don't want to get mixed up in that kind of stuff. You're only 16" Beck told Cat. He and Jade have been going out for two years so he knew how his girlfriend worried about her friend. He was just trying to say anything to convince Cat to stay home tonight.

Out of nowhere Trina appeared besides the table with a look of interest on her face.

"College party? What? When? Where? I'm there!" As Trina spoke everyone looked annoyed. Not too many people could actually tolerate Trina's self-centered attitude, but Tori knew there could be so much more to her sister when Trina wanted there to be.

"No where, Trina. We're just…..rehearsing for a scene" Tori lied, hoping her sister would leave.

"Oh fooy!" Trina looked disappointed as she scampered away from the table.

"Anywaaaays," Andre continued, rolling his eyes. "I really don't think you should go tonight, Little Red."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat snapped at him. She's really a touchy person, so the gang usually tries to watch what they say to her, as to not hurt her feelings.

"Nothing, nothing!" Andre told her. "Just that you can be…..and college guys are so…..and they only want…..oh I don't know!" Andre gave up trying to explain himself.

"You guys can't tell me what to do! I want to go to this party so I'm going!" Cat exclaimed as she stood up and walked away, not even finishing her lunch.

Everyone just sat there looking at each other. They all knew they were thinking the same thing. Nothing good could come out of Cat going to a college party.

Later that night, Cat waited anxiously in her room for Billy to call her and tell her that he was there to pick her up. She had done her hair and makeup extra special and was wearing a brand new dress with a really cute pair of heels. In a moment of anxiety, she wondered if her friends were right. Maybe going to this party wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should have listened to them at the lunch table. But her thoughts were cut short when her cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" she asked, laughing to herself because the caller ID had already told her that it was Billy calling.

"Hey Cat, I'm outside. Let's go" Billy responded.

"Okay" Cat said as she hung up her phone and walked towards her door. As she opened the front door she saw Billy's car parked in the street. Suddenly her excitement came rushing back as she walked over and giddily slid into the passenger seat of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at Tori's house, she sat on her couch watching a movie with Andre and Robbie. No one was really paying attention to the movie, though, because they were all too distracted by thoughts of Cat. They couldn't help but worry. No one planned on sleeping that night until they had heard from her that she was home safe.

"She'll be okay, right?" Robbie asked.

"Of course she will be!" Tori snapped. "We have to think positively. Cat's smarter than we give her credit for. She won't do anything stupid…..I hope." Tori trailed off.

The three of them all turned towards Tori's front door when they heard the doorbell. Tori stood up and walked over to the door to answer it, not sure who would be coming over unexpectedly at 10 at night.

"Hey Tori" Beck smiled.

"Vega" Jade scowled from besides him. Jade could be quite mean at times and everyone knew Tori wasn't her favorite person. But even Jade knew that Tori usually knew what to do whenever there was a problem.

"Worried about Cat?" Tori inquired.

"No, Vega, we were just hoping you wanted to play hopscotch!" Jade responded sarcastically. "Of course we're worried about Cat!"

"So are they" Tori said, stepping aside to reveal Andre and Robbie sitting on her couch.

Tori, Beck and Jade walked over to the couch. There was nothing they could do and everyone knew that. They didn't even know where this party was. All that could be done was waiting until they heard from Cat and hope that it was her telling them that she was home safe.

Cat was having a great time dancing with all of her new friends, but she wasn't sure where Billy had gone off to. She decided to take a break from dancing and walked over to the couch to sit down for awhile. As she sat down Billy appeared next to her.

"Here Cat, drink this" Billy said handing her a red Solo cup.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"Fruit punch, Cat. Just drink it" Billy said, sounding annoyed.

Cat sipped the drink. It didn't taste like any fruit punch she had had before, but she decided to drink it anyways because she didn't want to upset Billy. When she finished that one, Billy's friend Zach handed her another one.

"Drink this one too" Zach told her.

'Why do you want me to drink these?" Cat asked the boys.

"Because you've been dancing a lot and we don't want you to get dehydrated" Billy told her.

"Oh, okay" Cat responded, smiling. She was a little nervous that the boys were lying to her as she felt herself get a little lightheaded, but she shrugged it off thinking she was just tired from dancing. The boys must have noticed that she was becoming weaker because they smiled at each other and each grabbed one of Cat's arms.

"Come on, Cat. We're going upstairs" Billy told her.

"Why? What's upstairs?" Cat asked.

"Uhhh….my friend's cat" Billy lied.

"Ooh, yay! I love cats!" she cheered.

As they got upstairs, Zach and Billy lead Cat into a bed room and laid her down on the bed.

"Just lay there, Cat. Okay?" Zach demanded.

"Where's the cat? There's no cat in here" Cat said, sounding a bit worried.

"There is no cat, just you, me, and Zach. Now hush. Don't say anything and relax" Billy told her as he slipped his hand up her leg. Cat shot backwards.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Shh. You don't want anyone to hear us do you?" Billy warned.

Cat looked more scared than ever, but she couldn't fight Billy off because her whole body seemed weak.

"Looks like that punch is working, Bill" Zach said smirking at the fact that Cat's eyes couldn't focus on anything clearly.

"Good, but it looks like she's still gonna fight it. Hold her down till I'm done" Billy told his friend as he started to unzip his pants.

Cat knew exactly what was about to happen, but she also knew she couldn't stop it. Zach's hands were like giants compared to her petite body and even on her best day he would have been able to pin her down. All that she could do was lay there and cry, begging Billy to stop. A plea that would go unanswered for what seemed like an eternity to Cat.

As soon as the boys finished up with her, they left the room laughing. Cat curled up into a ball crying for awhile before deciding that she had to get out of there. She got up and stumbled outside. She wasn't sure where she was, but knew that on her drive here they had passed an ice cream parlor that she, Jade and Beck used to go to a lot. She knew if she could make her way there, she would be able to call Jade for help. Her friends may be mad at her for not listening to them at lunch, and letting the boys take advantage of her, but Cat also knew her friends would be there in an instant for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie sat on Tori's living room couch absent mindedly staring at the TV. It was 2 in the morning and the gang still hadn't been able to get a hold of Cat. They were really starting to worry, but didn't know what to do. Just then Trina walked downstairs, taken aback by the fact that everyone was still awake and in her living room.

"Whoa. Why are you all here?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"We're just watching TV. Why are you awake?" Tori asked her sister, but before Trina could answer Jade's phone rang.

"It's Cat!" Jade said excitedly. "Hello? Cat? Cat, what's wrong? I can't understand you. Yea, I know where that is. Okay, we'll be right there."

"Is she okay?" Andre asked worried.

"No, she was crying. I don't know what happened, but we have to go pick her up. Beck, she's at the ice cream parlor we used to go to." Jade said standing up.

"Alright, I'll drive. Let's go everyone" Beck told the group.

"There won't be enough room in just you're car, Beck" Andre pointed out.

'It's okay, I'll drive too" Robbie offered.

"Hey! What's going on? What's wrong with Cat? I want to come!" Trina insisted.

"Ugh, fine. I'll explain on the way and you can't talk about this to anyone okay?" Tori told her sister.

"Yea, fine, sure. I just want to know what's wrong with Cat" Trina said in response.

Tori knew her sister and she could tell that Trina was honestly concerned about Cat, especially since out of all of Tori's friends, Cat was always the nicest to Trina.

The gang piled into Beck and Robbie's cars and headed out to meet Cat. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor Cat was sitting at one of the outdoor tables crying, with her head buried in her arms. Jade was the first to jump out of the car and throw her arms around Cat with Tori close behind.

"What's wrong Cat? What did they do to you?" Jade asked, not even noticing the fact that Cat's dress was ripped and bruises were beginning to form on her legs and shoulders.

Tori, on the other hand, had noticed this and just stood there speechless because she was almost certain she could guess what had happened. Cat never answered Jade. She just sat there crying into Jade's shoulder.

"Beck, man, look at her dress, and those bruises. You don't think…." Andre said to his friend.

"Stop thinking like that, dude. We don't know anything yet" Beck told Andre.

"Yea, but..." Andre started to say before getting cut off by a death glare from Jade, who, by now, had noticed the marks on her friend.

"Let's go back to my house. We can get her to talk there" Tori said, looking around nervously since it was 2:30 in the morning and being outside this late gave her the creeps.

The seven of them got back into the cars, with Jade still comforting Cat in the back of Beck's car.

No one said a word the whole way back to the Vega house. When they got inside, Cat was the first one to speak.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked Tori.

"Uh sure, but Cat, are you okay?" Tori asked.

'Yea, fine. I just need to shower" Cat told her.

"She's not as happy as she usually is" Trina said as Cat walked upstairs.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Jade snapped, rolling her eyes at Trina.

After 45 minutes, Cat still wasn't out of the shower. Everyone felt better that Cat was safe with them now, but they all knew something really bad had happened.

"Maybe some one should check on her" Robbie suggested.

"I'll go, and I'll bring her some clothes to change into" Tori offered.

"I'm coming with you" Jade said sharply.

After stopping in Tori's room to grab clothes, the girls slowly opened the bathroom door. Even though the shower was running, they could still hear Cat crying. Jade grabbed a towel and reached into the shower to turn off the water.

"Let's go, Cat. Time to get out of the shower" Jade said as she wrapped the towel around her friend. Cat obeyed in a catatonic state.

Cat got dressed and went with Tori and Jade down to the living room where everyone else was waiting for them. Cat just curled up on the corner of the couch and didn't say anything. Everyone else looked around at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Jade spoke.

"Cat, did someone hurt you?" she asked.

Cat just nodded 'Yes' in response.

"Was it Billy?" Jade continued.

"I can't tell you" was all Cat said.

"Cat, my dad's a cop. If Billy did something to you, he can help" Tori reminded Cat.

"No. No, no, no. Just please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it" Cat told them.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Trina just sat there quietly obeying. It seemed that they all decided that pushing Cat to talk would do more harm than good.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had passed since that night. Although Cat had started to get back to her normal self, everyone could tell that something was still off. Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie sat at the lunch table discussing what had just happened in Sikowitz's class when Cat came running up to the table with a newspaper.

"Look, look!" She said happily as she shoved the paper towards her friends.

Beck read the headline, "Parkes Found Guilty of Campus Rape Charges".

"Is that Billy? Billy Parkes?" Jade asked, noticing the picture under the headline.

"Mhm" Cat said cheerfully.

"And why is this a good thing?" Tori questioned.

"Because he got what he deserved and I didn't have to do anything" Cat answered, smiling.

"What do you mean you didn't have to do anything? Why would you have to do something?" Robbie asked confused.

"Well, if I was the only one, then he would have gotten away with it. But I wasn't, there were others, and they took care of it" Cat told him.

"Other ones what Cat? You don't mean….that night we picked you up….were you…." Andre tried to ask, not sure how to word it.

"Cat, did Billy rape you?" Jade asked whispering.

Cat looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes before she slowly nodded 'Yes', confirming what everyone had already assumed.

"I'll kill him" Jade said angrily as she stood up from the table.

Beck caught her arm and brought her back down saying, "Babe, there's nothing you can do. He's already in jail."

"Cat, aren't you going to eat?" Tori asked, noticing Cat didn't have a lunch with her.

"I haven't been feeling too great" Cat told her.

"Here, you have to eat something" Tori told her, sliding the rest of her pizza over to Cat.

Cat took one look at it before jumping up from the table with her hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom. Jade and Tori sat there staring at each other, knowing that that wasn't a good sign after what they had just found out about Cat.

Later that day, after the final bell had rung, Tori asked Cat if she wanted to come over to her house. Jade already agreed to come over because they were hoping to get Cat to talk more about the night she was raped. Cat agreed to come over and the three girls walked outside to the parking lot to meet Trina. Once back at the Vega house Tori tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Within minutes the whole house filled with the buttery smell of popcorn. Once Cat got a whiff of it she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Ew, you brought a sick girl home?" Trina said to her sister.

"Trina, shut up. We have to tell you something" Tori responded.

Trina, who just finished pouring the cooked popcorn into a bowl, walked over to the couch and sat down with Tori and Jade.

"Remember when we picked up Cat in the middle of the night? Well, Cat was raped that night. And the guy who did it was arrested today because of rape charges from other girls" Tori told her sister.

"Whoa" was all Trina could say.

"Yea, and now Cat gets sick every time she smells food. We…well me and Jade…we're afraid she might be….pregnant" Tori continued.

"I might be what!"

Tori, Trina, and Jade spun around to see Cat standing on the stairs with a look of shock on her face.

"Cat, come here. We need to talk to you" Jade said as she got up to bring Cat over to the couch.

"I can't be pregnant, I'm not married" Cat said innocently.

"Cat, sweetie, you don't have to be married to get pregnant" Tori informed her.

"Cat, did Billy use a condom that night?" Jade asked.

Cat sat there with her mouth open.

"What's wrong with her?" Trina asked.

"I can't talk about something dirty like that!" Cat said disgusted.

"Cat, this is serious. You need to answer Jade's question" Tori warned.

Cat looked down at her feet before shaking her head 'No'.

"Trina, can you run to the store and buy a pregnancy test?" Tori asked her sister.

"No!" Trina screeched, "People will think it's for me."

"Ugh, fine, then can you drive me and I'll do it!" Jade snapped clearly annoyed with Trina.

15 minutes later when Jade and Trina returned, Jade took Cat upstairs to the bathroom so she could take the test. Tori and Trina sat on the couch anxiously waiting for the answer. 5 minutes later, Jade appeared on the stairs holding the hand of a teary eyed Cat. Tori jumped up and ran over to them. Jade just simply handed Tori the stick. Tori looked down at the positive reading on it and grabbed Cat's other hand as they walked her to the couch.

"We're going to help you, Cat" Tori assured her friend.

"I can't have this baby" was Cat's response.

"No Cat, you can't get an abortion!" Tori said, surprised that the all loving Cat would even consider it.

"But if I don't then everyone at school will think I'm dirty" Cat told her.

"You don't have to worry about that, Cat" Jade responded.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"Because I'll beat up anyone who even looks at you wrong" Jade told her.

"You know, Jade, violence isn't the ans-" Tori started to say before getting cut off by Jade's death glare.

"Cat, you need to tell your parents" Trina said.

"I'll do it tonight. Trina, can you bring me home?" Cat asked.

"Sure" Trina said as she reached for her keys.

"Do you want us to talk to your parents with you?" Tori offered.

"No, I'll be okay" Cat said looking more upset than ever.

"You're bringing me home too" Jade informed Trina.

"Umm, Tori and Jade, can you let the guys know? They should know too" Cat said as she walked out the door.

"Sure" Tori and Jade said together.

The next day at school, Tori found Jade and Cat standing by Jade's scissors covered locker.

"Hey, did you talk to your parents?" Tori asked Cat.

"Yea" Cat said and then started to stare at something over Jade's shoulder.

"Well, what did they say?" Tori continued.

"Oh, umm, that they were glad I told them. I didn't tell them who the dad was or anything, but they said I should keep the baby" Cat informed her friend.

"They didn't ask who the dad was?" Tori asked confused.

"No" Cat said with a look of 'why would they?' Tori half rolled her eyes remembering that Cat's parents weren't the brightest.

Beck walked up and put his arm around Jade. Looking at Cat, his smile faded.

"Hey, Cat. How are you?" he asked.

"Good" Cat responded smiling.

Tori couldn't help but notice that Cat seemed unusually like her old Cat-self today.

"Are you really okay, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Yea, I think so. I don't have to hide anything anymore and," her voice became quiet as she said, "there's going to be a little Cat soon" she said as she started to laugh. "Like a kitten!" she added excitedly.

The bell rang and the four of them parted ways to go to their classes. Tori was glad that Cat was happy again, but she couldn't help but to think, no, she knew, that Cat wasn't ready to take care of a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 6 months since the gang had found out about Cat's rape, and Cat was now 8 months pregnant. By this point everyone at school knew that she was pregnant because it doesn't take long for someone as small as Cat to start showing. At first there were some stares and a fair share of rude comments, but as promised, Jade took care of all of that. Tori and Jade took turns going with Cat to parenting classes so that they could help her when the baby came. All of Cat's friends were glad to help out in anyway they could. They were still shocked that the baby of their group was having a baby, but it was something they needed to get over soon because the baby could be here any week now.

"Hey, Cat!" Andre exclaimed as he turned the corner and saw his friend at her locker.

"Hey, Andre!" Cat said smiling.

"How'd your doctor's appointment go last night?" he asked.

"Good! I finally decided to have them tell me if I'm having a boy or a girl" Cat told Andre excitedly.

"Oh, no way! Which is it?" he asked.

"It's a secret" Cat said giggling until she added, "I'll let everyone know at Tori's house today after school."

The rest of the day Andre, Jade, Beck, Tori, Robbie, and even Trina waited anxiously to find out if Cat was having a boy or a girl. Once at the Vega house everyone excitedly asked, "Boy or girl? Which is it? C'mon, Cat, we want to know!"

Cat sat smiling for a minute before announcing, "It's a girl!"

Everyone cheered in excitement because they all knew how badly Cat wanted a daughter.

"It's like I'm going to have a brand new baby doll to play with!" Cat exclaimed.

"Uhh, Cat, we talked about this. This is nothing like a baby doll" Tori reminded her.

"I know, I know" Cat said before her jaw dropped and she started to double over in pain.

"Cat! Cat, what's wrong?" Robbie yelled.

"Oww" Cat whined, "My tummy really hurts."

"I think she's going into labor!" Tori announced.

"No duhh!" Jade snapped. "C'mon, Cat, let's get you to the hospital" she said as she grabbed her friend's arm and helped her to the car.

Tori called Cat's parents to meet them at the hospital. Once there, Cat was taken to a room with her parents while everyone else stayed in the waiting room. They sat around for 6 hours before Cat's mom came out to inform them that they could go see Cat and the baby now. The gang walked in to see a smiling Cat holding a little pink bundle.

"She's adorable, Cat!" Tori exclaimed as she looked at the baby in Cat's arms.

Jade reached over and hugged Cat. She knew Cat must have been in a lot of pain and judging by how much her make-up had run, Cat must have been crying a lot. Jade felt awful that all of this had happened to precious little Cat.

"What's her name?" Beck finally asked.

"Hehe," Cat giggled, "her name is Kittery. This way she's Kitty and I'm Cat" she announced, laughing.

The gang couldn't help but to laugh at this too. No one expected any differently from Cat.

Although Cat was only 16, had gotten pregnant from a rape and was less than emotionally prepared for a baby, everyone knew that, in her own way, Cat was going to be okay. Cat knew she had six best friends who would help her whenever she needed it and this comforted her as she lay in her hospital bed drifting off to sleep, exhausted from just becoming a new mom.

**Hope everyone liked it! Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
